


Ghost Caves

by pepperz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Ending, Caves, Ghosts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, does john laurens is gay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperz/pseuds/pepperz
Summary: Alex and John tour a haunted cave while on a road trip, but something unexpected happens.(This is for my other story Wait What's chapters "Ghost Cave" and "Ghost Cave pt 2", but can be read by itself)





	Ghost Caves

helplesslydevotedtoyou: Why are you texting when you're in the same room?

_JLaur_: its more fun

_JLaur_: even the map is scary

 

_JLaur_ SENT A PHOTO

 

A.Ham: it's a map. no ghosts in the map. 

/\  
+  
\/

 

Alexander slid his phone into the pocket of his jacket and scanned the room for his freckled companion. John had a sort of phobia of ghosts ever since the Earring Back Incident of 2014. Even though it would never be like him to ditch Alex in the middle of Nowhere-Tennessee, losing sight of him wouldn't be a good idea. 

Alex managed to catch a glimpse of him through the crowd of tall tourists and striped bandanas. The fabric had been distributed to keep the groups separate, since not everyone would be able to go underground at once. John had stylishly secured his into a curly ponytail, while Alex tied his around his left wrist, desperately attempting not to look foolish. 

As his friend was lost in the crowd once more, a small woman, maybe a few inches shorter than Alex himself, approached him. She wore a uniform identifying herself as a staff member and clutched a pamphlet detailing the length and estimated time frame of the excursion they were about to partake in.

"Your group is about to head down for the tour, you should start getting In line, Sir." The worker recited this as if she had repeated the line every minute of every day for the past month, which she probably had. She pointed toward a group of people standing In a formation that qualified as anything but a line.

"Oh- yes, I was just waiting for my friend." Alexander nodded towards John, who had been approached by a similar staff member who was most likely saying the same thing.

"Make sure you get in line soon. We can't delay everyone just for two people." The worker waltzed away, presumably to usher more unsuspecting visitors to get in line.

Alexander rolled his eyes at the rudeness of the staff and pushed through a blob of sightseers. John's head whipped around as Alex grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, we need to get in line or they'll leave without us."

"Oh I know. Karen-" John jabbed a finger towards a tall staff member who was also hurrying people to the line. "-has informed me very well of that."

"They were pretty rude. Let's go before they yell at us again."

Alex and John made their way towards the line where a guide with a very thick Texan accent was in the middle of giving what sounded like instructions.

"-also, if you get dripped on while we're down there, that's called a cave kiss, and it's good luck!" She finished her speech and turned to talk to another guide.

"A cave kiss? Nope I'm leaving." John turned as if to walk away, but Alex pulled him forward in line.

"Cave kisses and ghosts? What kind of torture are you trying to ensue on me?" He mocked offense as he was dragged to the line. 

The caves they were about to tour were called the 'Forbidden Caverns', and they were supposed to be haunted by the early settlers that took shelter there hundreds of years ago. John had only gone because Alex forced him in the first place, and now there was a possibility of getting 'cave kissed', and he wished to be anywhere else right now.

The line ceased its chatter as the group was led through the dark doors and descended down a railed stairway into the caves...

**Author's Note:**

> I actually went to these caves. They didn't seem nearly as haunted as I'm about to portray them, however.


End file.
